Un dernier baiser
by PlumeNoiire
Summary: Fais-le Elena, tue-moi. Cet OS se déroule dans la saison 2 épisode 22.


Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous présente une OS Damon/Elena qui se déroule dans la saison 2 épisode 22, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'anime juste Damon et Elena à ma manière pour un passage de l'épisode.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Damon était allongé sur son lit, le corps en sueur dû aux souffrances qu'il endurait, à cause de la morsure de Tyler Lockwook, alors qu'il avait tenté de le contrôler. C'était raté, bel et bien rate. Il allait le payer de sa vie et il le regrettait amèrement.

Il repensait au soleil contre sa peau, chaud et doux, puis brûlant, lorsqu'il avait enlevé sa bague qui le protégeait. Il pouvait encore sentir sa peau brûler, sentir l'odeur, la sensation... À ce moment-là, il voulait vraiment mourir, pour ne pas avoir à subir l'atroce douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant et aussi pour les actes commis contre Elena : il l'avait mordue, en replongeant dans un vieux souvenir où Katherine apparaissait et lui faisait boire de son sang. Il ne s'était pas excuser auprès d'elle, alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui et qu'il divaguait, plonger entre le réel et l'inconscient, le passé et le présent.

_- Elena..._, murmura douloureusement Damon.

L'intéressée se pencha vers lui avec une serviette à la main, elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi : ça lui faisait de la peine et elle regrettait son comportement envers lui, elle avait été sèche envers ce dernier, alors qu'il ne voulait que son pardon avant son dernier souffle.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Damon, je suis là._

_- Oh, Elena va-t-en... je suis dangereux..._

_- Non tu ne me feras rien. Je vais rester près de toi. Je vais rester prés de toi, tu peux compter sur moi._

_- Vite, va-t-en... argh..._

La douleur dans son corps se fit plus pressante, plus douloureuse, il n'avait jamais ressentit une douleur pareille. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que tout cela cesse définitivement. Si Stefan ne l'avait pas empêché de se donner la mort, il aurait pu éviter ce supplice, mais il avait été égoïste : il ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver seul. Malheureusement, il reproduisait la même erreur qu'à l'époque de sa transformation : il voulait garder son frère à ses cotés à tout prix. Le temps de ses réflexions, Elena s'installa sur le lit en amenant Darmon contre elle.

_- Calme-toi, calme-toi... chhht chhht. Je suis là, je suis avec toi, ça va aller_, dit-elle en essuyant doucement son front en sueur.

Il ne broncha pas, c'était la seule fois où Elena était aux petits soins avec lui et que leur corps était aussi proche. Et tout ça, parce qu'il était à l'article de la mort… ça le faisait bien rire. Il toussa un peu en grognant, lorsqu'elle le rapprocha de son corps, pour mieux éponger son visage.

_- Non ça ne va pas... ca va ne pas aller... tout ce temps ou je reprochais à Stefan... personne ne m'a forcé à aimer Katherine... c'est moi seul qui ait fait ce choix..._

_- Chhhht..._

_- Ce fut la pire des erreurs que je n'ai jamais faites..._

Il releva son visage vers celle qu'il aimait d'un amour pur, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

_- Dis à Stefan que je suis désolé, d'accord ?_

Elle se pinça les lèvres à ses mots, sentant une boule dans sa gorge. Elle hocha la tête en reposant son regard chocolat sur son visage, tandis que des larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle essayait de se montrer forte pour lui. Elle réussie et soupira doucement.

_- Je te le promets,_ lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ferma les yeux, il lui faisait confiance. Il savait qu'elle transmettrait sa dernière requête à son frère. Son frère, sa seule famille. Une fois les yeux clos, il fut projeté dans un autre souvenir, un plus récent, avec Elena. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils dû à la douleur, alors que la brune tamponna son visage en le berçant légèrement, histoire d'apaiser ses traits, pendant qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il était en train de repenser à un souvenir particulier, à la fois triste et heureux. Premièrement, il était triste car il avait dû effacer la mémoire d'Elena pour ne pas qu'elle se souvienne de ses paroles, et heureux car il avait pu enfin dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ca lui avait pesé sur le cœur depuis longtemps et il s'était retenu par respect envers son frère et pour l'amour qu'elle portait à Stefan.

La scène se brouilla ensuite, pour laisser place à Katherine : il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans la maison de son père, lui avouant ses sentiments. Des sentiments qui, au fond, n'étaient guère partagés. Elle s'était jouée de lui depuis le début et il n'avait jamais compté à ses yeux. Il avait vécu pour elle durant toutes ces années, qui au final, n'avaient été qu'une perte de temps et il le regrettait. A cause d'elle, il avait haï son frère pour une chose dont il n'était coupable.

_- Tout ça, c'est plus lamentable que je ne l'aurai cru._

_- Oh, je t'interdis. Il y a toujours de l'espoir..._

Il se tut quelque instant, réfléchissant aux mots qu'il allait prononcer.

_- C'est bien les choix que j'ai pu faire qui m'ont amené à ça, que j'ai mérité... je mérite de mourir._

Elena se mordit la lèvre, ses paroles la révoltait : il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Néanmoins, elle ne tiqua pas, et d'une manière très calme, elle se retourna vers lui.

_- Non._

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, alors qu'elle changea de position afin s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle voulait être plus proche de lui, être contre son corps, comme elle l'avait déjà imaginé des centaines de fois, sans vraiment se l'avouer. Damon avait les yeux fermés, et rester conscient devenait de plus en plus difficile il sentait la fin approcher à grands pas et ça ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, il pensait mériter cette mort. Après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites, les innocents qu'il avait tués et le mal qu'il avait provoqué, il ne pouvait que mériter cela.

_- Non, répéta Elena._

_- Je le sais Elena,_ murmura Damon les yeux toujours clos, avant de les rouvrir._ Ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'avais fait des choix différents, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée._

Le double regarda Damon dans les yeux, légèrement perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, étant donné qu'il reprit la parole, chaque instant était précieux, elle ne voulait pas le gaspiller en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il disait. Il avait de plus en plus difficile à parler, chaque mot qu'il prononçait se faisait dans un soupir, comme s'ils avaient du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elena s'appuya sur son coude, de sorte à avoir son visage face au sien : elle voulait entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

_- J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes...je t'ai fais du mal avec toutes ces bêtises..._

_- Je suis toujours là. Et oui, je te pardonne._

_- Je sais que tu aimes Stefan...et je sais que tu l'aimeras toujours…_

Elle se recoucha contre lui, posant sa tête près de son épaule, alors qu'elle mit ses mains sur les siennes - qui étaient froides et pâles, plus pâle que d'habitude- et les serrais doucement. Damon posa sa joue contre son front, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais qui disparu rapidement. Il était avec celle qu'il aimait, ça l'aidait à supporter la douleur qui se faisait petite, comme si elle savait que la fin était proche et qu' elle lui laissait du répit, avant son dernier souffle.

_- … mais je t'aime, moi aussi._

Elena laissa son chagrin la submerger, elle avait les larmes aux yeux : ses mots lui allaient droit au cœur, elle n'était pas indifférente au vampire, même si elle l'avait toujours repoussé. Elle ne se voyait pas le repousser à nouveau, elle n'en avait pas envie.

_- Je voulais que tu le saches_, rajouta-t-il.

Elle garda le silence, mais hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle acceptait ce qu'il avait dit.

_- Je le sais..._

Il eut un léger sourire en refermant les yeux, humant son doux parfum : il aimait tout chez elle.

_- Si tu avais pu me rencontrer en 1864... je suis sûr que tu m'aurais apprécié._

Elle releva la tête et ravala sa salive avant de lui répondre.

_- Je t'adore aujourd'hui, tel que tu es._

Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour la regarder : elle était si proche, il pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser contre sa joue de marbre. Il referma les yeux, pensant sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscient, mais Elena fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, elle pressa avec douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant alors un baiser.

_- Merci, Elena..._ murmura-t-il faiblement.

_- De rien, je t'en prie_, dit-elle en laissant couler une larme.

Les traits de Damon se détendirent, il semblait serein et en paix, comme si la douleur semblait avoir disparue. Elle se demandait s'il était mort et elle fut prise de panique, mais il bougeait en grimaçant, ce qui lui prouva qu'il était toujours parmi les vivants. Elle reprit la serviette et frotta doucement son visage. Ensuite, elle se permise de détailler les traits de celui-ci, elle l'avait vu tellement de fois, mais jamais elle n'avait fait attention à la douceur qu'il pouvait dégager. A cet instant, il semblait fragile, il n'était pas le Damon fort et narquois qu'elle connaissait si bien.

_- Elena..._

Damon rouvrit les yeux et regardait la brune qui l'interrogeait du regard. Sans répondre, il leva péniblement son bras et pointa son index vers une commode. Elle se leva, assez perplexe et se dirigea vers le meuble. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et tomba sur ses caleçons. Elle fronça les sourcils et sorti un caleçon en le montrant à son propriétaire.

_- Sérieusement Damon ?_

Elle se demandait s'il cherchait à faire de l'humour pour ces dernières heures. Il sourit amusé et toussa un peu.

_- En dessous..._

Elle reposa le boxer et fouilla sous les tissus. Elle sentit quelque chose de dur. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils et sortit un pieu en bois. C'était étrange de garder ça dans ses vêtements, mais venant de Damon ça ne l'étonnait pas : il avait des armes cachées un peu partout. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit, tenant l'arme entre ses mains, la pointe contre sa paume. Elle vérifia à quel point elle était aiguisée, il l'avait bien réalisé.

_- Elena... je sais que ce que je vais te demander va être dur mais... mais je veux que tu mettes fin à mes souffrances, je n'en peux plus..._

Elena le regarda, surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il voulait qu'elle le tue, alors que bonnie et Stefan essayait de trouver un remède ? Elle ne croyait pas qu'il puisse y en avoir un, elle en était quasi certaine d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait jamais eu de remède jusqu'à présent, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il en trouverait un pour Damon.

_- Pas question, je ne peux pas faire ça!_

Elle posa sa main sur son front et se retourna, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui demandait ça : c'était bien la dernière personne qui ferait une chose pareille. Elle chassa une larme qui allait couler et regardait Damon, toujours allongé. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il était et il s'en rendait compte, il voulait qu'Elena garde un meilleur souvenir de lui que ce qu'il était à présent, il n'allait pas s'améliorer dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

_- Je t'en prie, Elena..._

Elle reprit sa place à ses côtés en l'attirant contre lui, sans qu'elle le sache, elle s'était mise dans la même position que lui lorsqu'il était au chevet de Rose et qu'il l'avait plongé dans un souvenir qui lui tenait à cœur - une grande prairie avec des cheveux, elle lui avait dit qu'elle les avait toujours aimés- . Personne n'avait été au courant de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ce jour-là, il ne s'en était pas vanté et de toute manière on ne l'aurait pas cru : tout le monde le prenait pour un sans cœur, alors il avait continué à agir comme celui que tout le monde pensait qu'il était.

Le souvenir de Rose lui revint en mémoire. Il l'avait aidé à s'en aller heureuse, le cœur léger, elle n'avait même pas sentit la mort arriver, il avait fait que ces derniers instant soient les plus beaux : elle le méritait, après tout, sa vie n'avait été que fuites et mensonges. Quant à Damon, personne n'allait lui mettre de belle image en tête pour le faire partir sur une belle note. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait Elena, et elle seule lui suffisait. Il voulait regarder son visage avant de mourir, ce serait une fin heureuse pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'illusion. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses supplications. Elle semblait mener un combat mental, pensant le pour et le contre. Damon savait qu'il lui demandait beaucoup, mais il n'y avait qu'elle dans la maison et il voulait rester avec Elena, il ne voulait personne d'autre dans les parages, même pas son frère, ça lui ferait trop de mal de devoir mettre fin à ses jours, lui qui s'était tant battu pour qu'il reste en vie depuis sa transformation.

La brune embrassa la tempe de Damon qui ferma les yeux, pour mieux savourer ce contact. Il se sentait bien contre elle, elle avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Le pieu dans ses mains ne lui faisait pas peur, il allait accueillir la mort à bras ouverts, son heure était venue et il ne comptait pas résister. À présent la maladie avait envahi totalement son corps, il sentait à peine la douleur, mais elle était présente, rongeant chaque parcelle de son corps. Sa respiration se faisait rauque et difficile, alors que ses membres devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger ou même de formuler une phrase. Attendre la mort allait être long et pénible, les minutes donnaient l'impression d'être des heures. C'était interminable. Elena respirait doucement, le corps légèrement tremblant à cause du choix qu'elle venait de prendre, c'était la meilleur décision à prendre. Elle devait le faire pour lui. Elle devait mettre fin à ses souffrances, le laisser ainsi plus longtemps était inutile et cruel.

Elle glissa lentement le pieu sur son torse, sa chemise était à moitié ouverte, laissant apparaître sa peau blanchâtre. Elle laissa couler une larme puis une autre, elle essayait d'être discrète pour ne pas qu'il entende ses sanglots, il ne méritait pas ça. Elle l'entourait de ses bras, les mains posés sur le bout de bois qui lui semblait peser une tonne tant ce qu'elle allait faire était grave.

_- Ca va aller...,_ murmura-t-il, si bas qu'Elena l'avait à peine entendu.

Elle lâcha un petit sanglot puis sécha ses larmes avec sa blouse au niveau de son épaule. Même sur le point de mourir, il se montrait plus fort qu'elle, elle le trouvait courageux, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Certains pouvaient penser que c'était de la stupidité ou de l'orgueil, mais pas elle, elle voyait enfin quel homme il était. Il tourna lentement son visage vers le sien et la regardait sans aucune expression, il était calme et voulait que ce soit la dernière image qu'il voit. Elle croisa son regard et se força à lui sourire, ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges à cause des larmes.

_- Je t'aime aussi Damon..._

Elle posa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et enfonça le pieu dans son cœur, ne voulant pas le rater pour le faire davantage souffrir. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et soupira contre ses lèvres dans un dernier souffle. Les yeux ouverts, son regard était rivé sur Elena, alors que son corps devenait inerte, parsemé de veines noires. Elle enleva le pieu et serra Damon contre elle en se laissant aller, elle sanglotait en enfouissant son visage dans les beaux cheveux noirs du vampire.

Un grincement se fit entendre près de la porte. Elle redressa vivement la tête et découvrit Katherine qui regardait la scène avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à voir ça. Elle tenait entre ses mains une bouteille avec un liquide rouge, ça semblait être du sang. Elle gardait Damon dans ses bras et ne bougea pas de place alors que Katherine s'approchait à pas lent, avec une expression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire.

_- Il est mort... j'ai dû le faire, il me l'a demandé..._, dit-elle de sa voix tremblotante à cause de ses pleurs précédents.

Katherine regardait Damon et posa la bouteille de sang sur la commode à côté du lit, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sainte-Elena ait pu faire ça. Elle crispa les mâchoires, se retenant de la tuer sur place. Mais Klaus ne savait pas qu'elle était vivante et si elle la tuait et que Klaus le découvrait, il lui ferait payer cher. Elle passa sa main sur le visage inerte de Damon pour lui fermer les yeux et regardait Elena.

_- Tu as été idiote de le faire. Je venais t'apporter le remède, le sang de Klaus et tu l'as tué, Stefan ne te le pardonnera jamais._

_- Stefan ? Où est-il ? Il faut que je lui parle, que je lui dise que... que..._

_- Stefan paie sa dette pour ça,_ dit-elle en montrant la petite bouteille de sang._ Tu as tué Damon et perdu Stefan pour ce remède. Tu te retrouves seule ma chère Elena, sans aucun Salvatore à ton bras._

Le vampire n'arrivait pas à sourire face au malheur d'Elena, car elle venait de tuer Damon, un homme qui malgré, ce qu'il pensait, l'aimait à sa manière. Elle s'en alla sans accorder un dernier regard à Elena qui se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle regardait Damon qu'elle venait de tuer. De tuer. Elle l'avait tué parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, mais elle n'aurait pas dû l'écouter, elle ne le faisait jamais et pourtant là, elle l'avait fait.

- Pardonne-moi, Damon...

Elle le serra fortement contre elle, en pleurant. Elle l'avait perdu pour toujours et elle ne savait pas si elle allait revoir Stefan un jour, elle se sentait plus que jamais seule, elle venait de perdre deux personnes qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que malgré le drame cela vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et NON je ne suis pas une sadique ! xD


End file.
